Several types of seats are already in existence which are designed for infants and for their safety are provided to be generally installed on the back seats of motorcars.
Some of these infant seats comprise a backrest being provided with a headrest, said seats being designed for rather young children of 1 to 5 years of age, for example.
In some of said seats the headrest forms an independent part being provided to be fitted to the backrest in an upwardly shiftable arrangement so as to thus be adapted to the infant's size, and in this case the seats can be used for children of up to some 8 years of age.
When the child is very young, because of the fact that the passages for the belting of the safety belt are provided in the headrest said belting extends along the child's head and is hence not properly arranged as regards the child's safety, this latter besides being in an uncomfortable situation.
In this kind of infant seats the wings are solid with the headrest and are arranged at a given angle so that when the child is very young they are too distant for the protection of the child's head, whereas when the child is older the wings are too close to the child's face and are hence a source of discomfort for it.